My Sister Hanako
by Crosoverotaku
Summary: Hanako Hitachiin didn't know what was happening until it was too late. She's in a new world now, a LOT different from where she was originally from, with no memories of who she used to be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nothing much to say… just all of the words with numbers beside them are words with translations and stuff like it, the translations are at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club and Tsubasa Chronicles. (If I did I would be much richer and older than now.)

My Sister, Hanako

Chapter 1: Reborn As…

"Hi, Syaoran-kun! How was your trip, you weren't hurt right?" Sakura asked trying to hide the worry in her voice, she almost covered it completely though her childhood friend (and crush), Syaoran, was not able to miss that.

"It was fine Hime, nothing went wrong." Syaoran replied back to Sakura trying to reassure her ,he could see the worry in her eyes. 'I need to give her the locket, she'll get a good night's sleep with those guard in the castle saying rumors that Sakura-hime is shouting weird enchantments… I hope it's not a bad thing.' he thought to himself.

'I'm so happy Syaoran kun's alright. How silly of me to think just because Niisan(1) assigned Syaoran-kun to that made me worry.

(_flashback)_

14-year-old Sakura, Princess of the Kingdom of Clow, with her emerald eyes, saw a letter with her name on it around an hour ago on her bedside table. "Hmm… I wonder who's it from, I hope it's from Syaoran-kun. He's been on that business trip for 2 whole weeks already I hope he's alright" she said to herself. She read the letter, on it said:

Dear Sakura-hime,

I'm almost back from my business trip, by the time you get this I would probably be already home from the trip. I hope you are doing alright, it's been very busy lately what with all the new discoveries of different ruins and other ancient artifacs of different countries some of the people from the team decided that, since Clow is very well known because of an ancient civilization discovered here at the ruins near the castle, we should find out more of them and we thought there might be more information about them in the country of Rekord because of the many books there. So, they asked your brother King Toya for permission and he accepted and chose me to join a few of the members of the-

'I bet Niisan chose Syaoran-kun so he can stay away from me' Sakura thought to herself while thinking nasty ways to make her brother miserable more miserable. "I got it! I can just set up those traps I read about in the main library used for trapping animals and then maybe I can add a cake that will hit that tanned skin on his face, that brown hair he likes so much will get really sticky too!" Sakura decided with joy in her voice. But she continued reading the letter when she spotted a bit of the dirty blond hair of Toya's best friend and who became High Priest of Clow after her mother died, and he said that Sakura will success after him, Yukito. His light brown eyes looked at the entrance of Sakura's room but found there was nothing to worry about. 'She's just reading Syoran-kun's letter' he reassured himself and continued down the long hallway.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and continued reading the letter:

-team. In fact, we found something strange did you know that the princess during that ancient civilization's time had the power to see spirts? But only those of Royal blood can tame the spirits. Like summoning them giving them a body, but they can only use inanimate objects as containers, also destroying them creating them into- no, never mind that. And things like. And the power to tame them can only be "triggered" if they see someone die(2). So they only use it when there's an emergency like a haunted spirit terrorizing the town and the like. Bye now I need to continue the research.

Syaoran

"Geez, Syaoran-kun's so sweet going all the way just to give me a letter." Sakura though, a blush crawling up her face. 'Well I think I'll go visit Syaoran-kun now, he said he might be home by the time I get this.'

(_end of flashback)_

'Yosh I can give her the locket now.' "Hime,"Syaoran said. "Here, a present for your birthday today." He finished his sentence while handing Sakura a small nicely decorated box with the shape of a lotus on the middle.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun" Sakura thanked and, thinking to herself she thought; 'Syaoran-kun's so sweet! That's what's so nice about Syaoran-kun he's nice, handsome, thinks of everyone else before himself-although I wish he would stop doing that he might risk his own life without thinking of himself his life is important to…' Sakura's thought were interrupted by Syaoran.

"Hime the bells. It's late already I don't want you to be scolded because of me. Here, the gi-" Syaoran was interrupted.

Sakura said something that made Syaoran surprised; "But Syaoran-kun's been working very hard lately, I don't want him to work to hard since Syaoran-kun's still human so I want to help him as much as I can!"

When she suddenly realized what she was saying she was as red as you can possibly imagine-from faraway you could think it was a toy volcano-and she sputtered "But if Syaoran-kun's alright I'll help." 'I can't believe I said that!' Sakura screamed in her thoughts, 'Syaoran-kun probably thinks I'm a girl scout or something and he might think-no, he thinks that I think he's an old man incapable of caring for himself.'

"Arigato(3), Hime." Syaoran said with an indesguisable tone that said 'This-is-the-nicest-thing-anyone-has-done-for-me. "Here, the gift." This time Syaoran said it with relief since he finally completed his task. "You can open it at home but please wear it in your sleep for umm… special reasons."

Sakura said with a sad smile on her face "Thank you Syaoran-kun. It's probably to help with my sleep problems, you must've heard about it from the guards. You're always caring for others you know? You're going to get others worried Syaoran-kun.

"I can't stop you but-" she gave him a huge hug. "Please be careful okay?"

"Yes H-hime" Syaoran stuttered. Keeping in mind to NEVER, EVER make the princess sad like that. 'What will King Toya think about this if he saw this?' He asked himself when he realized. 'I guess I really do care for other people first. Some people would think differently after all being this in a relationship like this, with a princess no less.'

AGAIN Sakura realized what she was saying and released Syaoran and said "I'm really,really sorry Syaoran-kun and I'll even open the gift and wear it now!" She opened the gift, thanked Syaoran and said "It's so pretty Syaoran-kun! Arigato, hontouni, arigato(4)."

"It's okay princess you don't really have to thank me" Syaoran said.

_**DING, DING **_ "See? There's the bell now you should go."

_Ding… Ding… _ "Bells?" Sakura asked absentmindedly "Yes, bells, soft bells… I need to go." She said to herself.

"Hime, what bells are you talking about? I can only hear the loud bells on the top of the tower in the castle…" Syaoran stopped talking when he saw Sakura's eyes.

'They're blank-Sakura-hime's eyes are completely blank!' "Sakura-hime… daijobu(5)? But, it was too late Sakura was going out the small house Syaoran had. "Sakura-hime! Come back!"

Suddenly, before Sakura touched the door handle a man that's how it looked like because night was falling, Sakura and Syaoran could not recognize him. The figure stepped forward to reveal a man around his late 40's, with black hair and a monocle a\on his right eye.

"Who are you?" Syaoran said.

"Who I am is not important boy." He said calmly. "Now, do you want to save this girl? But, for a price."

"Why? What's happened to Sakura?" Syaoran asked, his voice filled with a tiny bit of worry, wondering what has happened to the country's princess.

'The boy is worrying, good I'll take this to my advantage' the mysterious man thought. "The girl has received a curse although it's almost impossible to trace who it's from it's easy enough to check what's the cause." He said. 'Although it was me the child needs not to know it.' He thought to himself. "Have there been any strange things happening to the girl?" He asked.

Said girl was lying on Syaoran's sofa, once the man entered the room he cast a quick spell that made Sakura go unconscious.

"Yes, I guess… for the past month Sakura was having nightmares so I gave her a gift that was supposed to rid of nightmares if worn." Syaoran answered. He wasn't sure but for some reason he trusted the man, although not knowing anything about him. "But, Sakura has a curse on her, right? What does the curse do?" He questioned the man.

"The curse can kill a person by draining their life energy. It's a slow but very effective process, there is only one cure known." He said matter of factly. "The cure is to put the soul into a new container. And then the original container of the soul will go back to normal. But it cannot contain the soul again." He said.

Syaoran looked confused. "Conatiner, but where can I put the soul?" Syaoran said.

"I'll take care of that, but under two conditions; the first: I will provide a container but I will put it in another dimension. And second: You will join me and be frozen in this age for 14 years."

Syaoran was thinking 'If I agree then that means that, if I wait for 14 years then I'll be able to search for Sakura after that. But then that means I won't be able to recognize Sakura because she'll be in another body. Hmm… I wonder if her memories will still be hers…'

"Okay I've decided, even though I probably will never see Sakura again… I agree." He said firmly.

"To also be frozen in time for 14 years, even if you don't know the reason why?" He asked Syaoran.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said.

And the deal was made.

Before Syaoran could even react, he saw a dark room with a capsule containing a man that looked exactly like him. "What's this?" he asked the man beside him. There were strange symbols hovering around it.

"You can't be gone for 14 years and no one would notice your absence, right?" he said back to Syaoran. "This is your clone. But I only copied the body, the souls between you and him are very different. I adjusted his memories to think that he is you. And your experiences with the princess will change changed.

"I will turn back time and change everything to make sure the two of them will be thought as the originals." He said with a look saying he was definitely sure this is going to work.

"Two?" Syaoran asked.

"Look behind you."

What Syaoran saw was a splitting image of Sakura just like his clone. "She is the same as your clone with the same memories there is only one difference, she contains a copied body and soul of the original." She was in the same container as the Syaoran clone.

"There I have explained everything. Are you ready?" He asked Syaoran.

"But, I have one more que-" Then, Syaoran's world turned black.

"Good," The man said, "Now just transfer the soul of the girl." Sakura had already wken up when Syaoran's time had frozen and now he is inside the container, the clones are now living their life that was supposed to be lived by Sakura and Syaoran in Clow.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked herself.

"You girl will lose all your memories of everything your original name, birthday, important people in your life, everything." The man said firmly.

"Your name?" Sakura asked the man.

"Fei Wong Reed, Hime." He said.

"Why will I lose my memories?" Sakura questioned the man.

"I can't tell you, but if you ask a certain someone you might find out…" The man, Fei Wong Reed he said was his name, said in a mysterious voice.

"But, Syaoran-kun-" She paused and fell unconscious.

"Yes, this is the only way for my wish to come true. It doesn't matter to me who I involve." He said. He probably sounded desperate if you listened more closely.

And Sakura's soul vanished from the world she was born, knowing nothing but the man's name-which she will soon forget about to. From the people she love and the people that loved her back. No one realized that the princess they loved was gone just like her father and mother.

1-year-old Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were looking at the small child in their mother's arms. Their father, Takaomi, was looking quite nervous and asked their mother, Anna (Cruz was her maiden name) what she will call their new born daughter.

"I'll call her… Hanako(6)." She said in a tired voice. "See the baby here, Hika-chan? Kao-chan? This is your baby sister, Hanako."

The eldest of the twins, Hikaru tried to repeat the name his mother said. "Ha-Hayako." Was all he managed to say.

"How cute!" the parents of the three babies in the room squealed.

"Huh, what's this?" The father Takaomi questioned at the sight of an object beside the mother's pillow asked himself. "It's a locket. What could this be doing here?"

"You're right, it's a locket. No one came here recently, right?" The mother asked. "Ah! I have an idea. If we post posters around the hospital and no one claims it, let's give it to Hana-chan." The mother exclaimed.

The father, Takaomi, thinking about this agreed.

It's been 12 hours and no one has claimed the locket. So, the parents even though they didn't know were it came from, decided to give it to Hanako. The mother placed it around the new born's neck and said: " There, now this is the family's gift to you. And from now on, you will be known as Hanako Hitachiin."

A/N:

(1)Big brother

(2)Got the idea from Harry Potter book 5

(3)Means thank you (but you probably know that already)

(4)"Thank you, really, thank you"

(5) "…Are you alright?"

(6)Hanako means flower child. So, I made it kinda related to Sakura's "original" name.

Okay, now that that's finished…. Okay this is my first fanfic, Don't hate me if it's bad. Reviews are highly welcomed! Ja~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this, really I'm serious. THANK YOU~! (gives virtual cookie to any one who read this.) Sorry if it's a bit short. But, it's needed for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Ouran High school Host Club.

My Sister Hanako

Chapter 2: I'm going where?

7-year-old Hanako Hitachiin woke up in a very uncomfortable position, on the floor of her room. Her long black hair all messed up. With her dark yellow eyes staring at the ceiling above her. She sighed to herself, 'And I was really tired last night to, I just had to have wushu(1) practice that night. I had so much stuff to do yesterday. Piano lessons, learning to disguise myself (don't know why I need that) AND trying to tame my so hard to entertain brothers' She thought.

For some reason, Hanako's dad was making her learn so many activities "I know you're a talented girl." Her dad always said. She sighed to herself and went to her brothers'- Hikaru and Kaoru's- room. "I don't even have enough time to myself for drawing…"

Hanako was always good at drawing, they look alive her brothers say to her. Once in a while she would make a portrait for her brothers (their choice), to make sure they were never bored. They annoy her to do something if not her parents, mostly her mom though, they say the servants- "Stop calling them that!" she always said- are boring and mom's too busy to do anything.

She put the locket she always had ever since she was born (her mother said) on. 'This is special,' she always thought or said to anyone who asked about it, 'because… Once when I was 5 I didn't wear my locket, I slept that night with strange dreams. It was about this kingdom in the desert and I was the princess. The fact that my looks change was scary. I had a slightly tanned skin unlike now, I have a light brown that almost looks white. Instead of long black my hair was a short blondish type. And I was **14**. It was weird… I didn't like it.' She explained.

She knocked at the beautifully made door, 'We are a rich family, why wouldn't they use their money and overdo it a little once in a while,' was what she thought every time she passed by the door.

"Who's there?" She heard the chorus of the twins from behind the door.

She always wondered if they were separated at birth and are actually supposed to be one person. 'It's like they practice this,' she thought with an annoyed look. "It's me Hanako, you better get up or I'll show you how much I learned in all those martial arts!" she shouted knowing very well (since she's their sister) of what they fear most.

"I know you two share your secrets with each other, but I'm smart enough to find out what they are~!" she reminded them in a now too cheerful voice, that, if you listen carefully actually sounded sinister.

"This is bad…" whispered Kaoru, the younger twin, to his brother Hikaru. "I knew our sister was too smart." He said worriedly.

"It's okay we just have to give in to her demands until we let her try out the game we made," Hikaru whispered back to Kaoru in a happy tone. "I'm sure she'll lose and she'll give in to our demands after that."

They laughed silently and said loudly to make their sister know they're up to something, "Okay! We're going out know!"

'They're too cheerful…' Hanako thought, 'It doesn't matter, they probably made something up to entertain themselves.' She sighed and said to herself "I'm starting to wonder who's more mature…Nope! Never mind, I am more mature."

The twins opened the door and, with Hanako went down to the dining room. Then Hikaru and Kaoru sat next to Hanako and began to eat by themselves. Their mother and father were talking about something in their room. But, it wasn't talking- it was arguing.

"I absolutely disagree!" the mother of the Hitachiin children, Anna shouted at her husband. "Why would you take Hanako there? I don't want her to be separated from the family, even though she could almost fit in there! But her eye color they would make fun of her because she's so different."

The father looked calmly at his wife and stated, "But you know of our job, it is Master Fei Wong Reed's orders." "And, it is best to prepare her early."

"She's just a child, do you think a child would want to be separated from her family at age 7?" she asked. Her voice pleading.

"I'm sorry, Anna." Takaomi said. Then Anna fell unconscious, he placed his hand on Anna's head and thought: 'You will forget of this argument, you will think that we had an argument but we are still not divorced, and as the deal I will bring Hanako with me to the Philippines to train her better."

Then there was a blue light coming from Takaomi's hand. "Done, it'll be around 24 hours when she wakes up." He said, "Time to start packing." He went downstairs to find that everyone was done eating and the twins were standing in front of Hanako wearing caps.

"Hanako~!" the twins said together. "We made a –" Hikaru said first. "-game that's called-" Kaoru continued. Then they said in perfect unison, "Which one is Hikaru-kun game!"

'I'd feel bad if I took her away from her brothers," he shook his head "no,no this is because of her that I have to do this job for THAT "man".' He thought.

'So that's what they were up to.' Hanako sighed. 'What a simple game…' Then, being the way she was taught on how to act (her father again said that) she said in a very convincing tone "Is that so? It sounds interesting."

"The rules of this game are as the name applies, but we'll ask you why so you can't just blindly guess." Kaoru said.

"And, if you lose you won't threaten us anymore and keep us happy for 1 WHOLE month!" added Hikaru.

"And let's… START!" they said (once again) together.

'I didn't even say yes…' Hanako thought, annoyed.

Before even 5 seconds passed, Hanako said, "The one on my left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru."

"How do you know?" they said.

"Because your actions are a little different from each other even though you two look so alike, and Hikaru is more boyish than Kaoru, who's a wimp."

'WIMP?' Kaoru thought.

Both of them sighed, "We knew this would happen…"

And Hanako added, "Your voices are different to."

"Now, now everyone can you all leave? Except Hanako can everyone else leave the room? I need to talk to her for a while." Their father cut in.

"Dad!" the twins said with their arms making a gesture that meant, "Welcome".

While Hanako said "Father," with a small bow.

"Please, leave." Their father said again.

"Yes sir!" the twins said with a salute. While all the maids and butlers said, "Yes, master" with a bow. And they all left.

"Hanako, well me and your mother decided something…" he started

"What is it, Father?" Hanako asked with a worried look. "Nothing bad happened, right?"

"No, not at all. Both of us… you and me. We… need to go to the Philippines. You know how to speak in English and Filipino right?" he asked acting like he was completely oblivious to the look on Hanako's face.

It took exactly 5.33 seconds for Hanako to figure out what her father was saying. During that time, there was nothing but an awkward silence. "Why? And yes, I know." she said to her father. "But… the Philippines! Why there?"

"What we said in that "conversation" is something you should not involve yourself in." he said firmly. "Oh, and you're not to have contact with anyone in this household once we enter the Philippines." He said as an afterthought.

"Yes, father…" was all Hanako could think of saying.

"We'll leave at 4:00 in the afternoon you should be done packing by then." he said and left the dining room.

'He didn't say what kind of contact so… I'll just write to them. So I'll just have to keep that a secret. I officially LOVE loopholes!' she thought happily.

The twins were in their room (for some reason) leaning against the wall.

"It's taking long…. That conversation sis had with dad," Kaoru said softly.

"You're right…" Hikaru agreed.

Then, both of them said together "It's so fun acting like smart detective twins!"

"What's this? (sigh) I thought you would act SMART for once… it was bad putting my hopes up." A familiar voice said behind them.

"HANAKO~! MAKE US A NEW PICTURE!" Hikaru and Kaoru complained.

"No way! I need to go for a while." She said a bit happily but it was fake.

"Eh? Doshite(2)?" Hikaru said.

"Father said it, that's why." She stated.

"Why… are you so formal in calling-" Kaoru said.

Hikaru continued, "-dad that but not mom?"

"Nothing you need to know about!" she snapped. "Ah! Sorry guys just stressed, I guess." And she gave them a nervous laugh. "By the way, I'll be going to the Philippines this afternoon… promise I'll send you letters!"

"Why can't we come?" The twins asked their little sister together. But by the way they act with their sister you'd think it was Hanako that was older.

"Don't know. But father said it and since he's our… "superior" and elder we HAVE to obey him. Well I'll start packing now." And she added, "You're not allowed to tell mom about the letters I'll send you, okay?"

"Why?" Kaoru said.

"Because, Kaoru," she was sure it was him. "It has something to do with dad and mom, and I don't think mom likes dad anymore. So it's beter if we think that I don't know mom and you don't know dad. Please promise!" she said to both of the twins.

The twins huddled in a corner of their room and discussed if they should. And finally gave a clear yes.

Hanako was just packing her things while thinking of what will happen. 'How long will I not be able to see my brothers?' she asked herself. 'Sure they can be a real pain but…' she burst into tears 'I'm really going to miss them and mom.'

Someone knocked on her door, "Miss, are you done? Your father's waiting for you." Said one of the maids.

"Ah, yes! Wait just… CLOSE!" and she closed her bag shut. "Done! I'm coming down now."

"I'm really going to miss you guys. Where's mom?" Hanako said to her older brothers.

One of the butlers answered her, "The mistress is sick, so she needs to rest." He said.

"Come now, Hanako." Her father said opening the (very expensive looking) car door.

"Yes, father," Hanako answered back. And, with that, she closed the door at the same time Takaomi closed his.

"Bye-bye, Hanako!" the twins said. But it was too late, the car was going farther and farther until it was finally out of sight.

"Neh, Kaoru." Hikaru said to his twin.

"Yes, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. But he knew what his twin would ask, but still did it anyway.

"When do you think we'll se Hanako again?"

"I don't know…" Kaoru answered back.

Fei Wong Reed stared at the mirror showing what was happening to Sakura, known as Hanako, now. "Yes, 7 more years and it will finally begin. Sakura-hime's path that I created with these hands of mine…" he said. "It'll definitely come true… my dream… I'll bring you back, Clow."

A/N: To those who don't know who Clow is I suggest you read the Tsubasa Chronicles manga.

It's a Chinese martial art.

"Why?"

I just love the relationship with Sakura and Kyoya, her brother, so I just couldn't resist (believe me I tried) to put it here to. Next chapter is Sakura meeting Tomoyo. I don't think Sakura is complete if there's no Tomoyo. Once again, if you don't know who Tomoyo is read the manga for Tsubasa Chronicles.

I know that the Hitachiin parents are not really named that but… it's needed, especially the mom's name.

Ending is lame… I know.

Sadly, not many people are reviewing… PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
